Dark Seasons
by PurpleSuccubus
Summary: Two twin princesses born to two of the most powerful bloodlines of the Carpathian people. One was born to follow in her grandfather's footsteps. The other her own father's. Will they be able to fulfill their destinies?


_**Carpathian mountains**_

_**November 18th 2006**_

Leaves soared through the air pulled free from their weak grip on various trees. Winter was approaching, and this night would be the first snow. Already the moon had a halo marking the coming of a violent storm. Most people were already tucked into their beds, attempting to keep themselves and their families warm with fires roaring in their hearths. Smoke from a small village to the left joined the wispy clouds gathering in the sky. The beginning of a frost began to kiss the air, chilling it. Yes, most people would be inside, luckily the one person who was out could not feel the icy cold.

" There should be a blizzard coming out way soon, come let us get this over and down with so we can return to the safety of our lair." A small whine was heard as the two figured raced up the mountain top. To the naked eye, nothing was there. However, for Ivory finding the dwelling she was looking for was a simple task. Simple because she was expected, and the owner was waiting for her imminent arrival. Ivory was not one to make house calls choosing to stay with her lifemate in their own dwelling. This was an extraordinary circumstance that required her to move out of her comfort zone. " _At least"_ she thought to herself " _I can count on the dark one as one of my very few friends_.'

The news she brought was not going to please the dark one very much at all. Seeing as how he liked to keep complete control of everything he possibly could, _"Like Savannah" _ Ivory did not get into other lifemates business, not usually. Her and Razvan had in her own opinion a true partnership. Being an ancient did have it's advantages. Well, that and being taught to fight by ten hunters. The De la cruz men were some of the very best, and as for the Malinovs... well. She pushed thoughts of her brothers out of her head. Dead and gone, best forgotten as well. " Raja, come to me now, I may need you later, so be ready. The wolf jumped into the air and merged with her becoming a tattoo on her back. She arrived at the entrance of the house and waited.

Within seconds of her landing, she was grated access. She strode inside tossing her hair over her shoulder like a curtain of the richest silk. She was covered from head to toe in leather outfitted with silver crosses, polished and gleaming in the dim light of the passage she walked through. Gems sparkled embedded in the walls of pure onyx. It felt almost as if she were walking under a starlit sky with constellations and distant galaxies beckoning to her. Shaking herself out of her thoughts of fair away worlds and planes. she stepped into the main chamber of the house. Silver eyes warmed in greeting.

" I am so glad you could make it Ivory, please come in." Ivory graced him with a smile that did not quite light up her eyes, and strode inside. " Where are the little one's?" Gregori's eyes warmed even further at the mention of his infant daughters. Anastasia, and Anya Dratazanoff. Two little princesses, beacons of hope in his eyes. Many other people's eyes too Ivory imagined. With the plight of their males even just two more possibilities for lifemates made a difference. Her smile faltered even more. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to conceal her pain and agitation. Gregori of course noticed right away the change in her demeanor.

" Where is Razvan this rising?" _ " Leave it to him to look for my lifemate when he believes something is wrong." _ She took a step back and glanced at him in the eye. " You need not worry, I have made sure he is very well protected in our lair." He looked taken aback for a moment before he realized she was teasing him. A sheepish grin crossed his face for all of two seconds before he sobered out again. " Where is Savannah? I could use her good cheer." " Please, sit here while I call her she is always tardy when meeting guests." Ivory chuckled and shook her head. " Which is no doubt your own doing."

" Hey now, are you guys talking about me?" Ivory smiled as Savannah materialized in front of her. Huge violet doe eyes and a wide smile greeted her. "You are looking well, I am happy to see you have recovered." " Well, himself got busy you might say, bed rest for a month." Ivory shook her head at this information and followed the couple as they strode back towards where the twins were. Ivory's mind wandered as she walked behind the couple. She was afraid that Gregori was not going to take the news she had very well. He was one that had to have everything under his strict control. Savannah on the other hand, her reaction might be even worse. After the pain she endured carrying and protecting her twins. After their painful birth... Ivory let out a sigh as they stopped in front of the chamber where the twins were. " Right in here, they might still be asleep, but I am sure they will wake once they feel you Ivory, they just adore you."

Savannah's words warmed Ivory's heart as she stepped inside the peaceful chamber. The rooms were fitting for two little princesses. Now old enough to breathe on their own, they had beautiful cribs that appeared to be made out of pure pearl. Pink curtains were draped over the cribs. and each were filled with small stuffed animals besides the babies. Babies who were now wide awake and staring at Ivory. She looked shocked when she saw their features. She actually almost took a step back before composing herself. Two very different pairs of eyes stared up at her with admiration. " Well hello there little ones, how are you?." Both girls instantly gurgled and cooed for Ivory, who had to bite her tongue to stop herself from doing the same. She glanced back at Gregori and Savannah who both looked at her with pride. " They are already very advanced for their tender ages. She smiled down at both girls gracing them with soft kisses to their foreheads before stepping away. Her eyes turned sad then as she turned to face the both of them.

" I came here to share a vision of the future I've had with you. I've also come with a warning. Gregori instantly was on alert. " What do you speak of Ivory? Is it something concerning our children?" " We should not speak of this in front of them, but yes it does concern the twins, and what I have to say and show you really depends on you. Let me just warn you that whether or not they are prepared for their future relies wholly on you Dark one." " On me? What do you mean Ivory?" She shook her head and glanced back at the babies who were listening intently. " I am sure you and Savannah can merge so that way she can stay in the room with the twins." Gregori nodded stiffly and gestured to Savannah who instantly went to her daughter's side. Striding from the room, Gregori looked over his shoulder saying, " Follow me, so you might share your news."

Ivory stepped behind Gregori quickly, but not before flashing Savannah a small smile of reassurance, which Savannah gratefully returned. They walked through the house into a small study. Gregori invited her to sit, and she did so. " As you know, we have been successful in destroying most of the enemy. The Malinov's are... finished. Brodrick has been defeated by Lady Solange, Morrison has been nearly taken out by us, Xavier has been mostly annihilated." Gregori listened intently nodding as she spoke. Ivory tossed her glossy raven hair over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at him. " The war is not over. While I may have been able to find the way to combat the microbe permanently, and while most of the undead are once again on the run, this is only temporary. There are still many, many ancients out there. Whether they have turned or not we can never be certain. You know as well as I do that not a single one can be trusted without the anchor of a lifemate. There are still too few females, while I may have finally been able to provide us with the basis to continue our species it will still take decades, maybe even centuries to counteract the damage that has been done." We will lose many, many more of our greatest men. Either to the curse of undead, or to an honorable death." She paused looking pained and he saw a single blood red tear tracking down her eye.

" The generation that will suffer the most will be mine clearly. Many, many great men lost." " I am sorry for your pain Ivory, I truly wish there was more that we could do to prevent this from happening, and now with your help, we shall indeed. We already have hope. Baby Jennifer, Baby Tamara, my two daughters, and now we have Tempest, and some others expecting we have a glimmer of hope. Tatijana, and Branislavia have risen. Gabrielle, has also risen. We have some hope! " Small drops into an ocean Gregori, but this is not why I am here. I am here because of the children. Let me tell you that each and everyone of them has an supreme role in the future, however your children, are they key to everything. Whether we live or die truly depends on them, and on you.

Gregori sat up straighter, molten eyes pierced cool obsidian. " You must let me finish, and you must not interrupt. Do this for me, even then what I tell you will most certainly upset you." He let out a deep breath. Ivory let out a shuddering breath almost a sob then pleaded, Gregori, please. I am imploring you for the sake of our entire species!" He had never heard her sound this way, even weakened and nearly dying she had not sounded so. He let out a deep sigh and nodded. " I will listen, for now." Ivory returned his nod." She took a deep breath and began. " As you know our prince Mikhail is the path of our people, and you are his second, his personal protector and his body guard."

" Traditionally, it has always been the Dubrinsky line that has been the beacons. They are the royal line. From what I remember, there has never been another line that has had the probability to be a beacon to our people. No other line has ever had the ability to produce the one person who can hear anyone regardless of any circumstances. Private paths, public paths, common paths, not so common paths, they can hear the private conversations of lifemates, or even conversations between our enemies." " This is known Ivory, the Dubrinsky line is a very powerful one. Unmatched by any other." Ivory nodded and then there is your line, the Datrazanoff line. Always the second in command comes from this line. This has not changed, and it never will.

" What are you getting at Ivory?" " I'll just come out and say it your daughters fulfill both new roles, they are truly the next generation." Gregori actually choked on the breath he had been holding. " Ivory, you can not be serious not my daughters! I will not allow it!" " Then you not only make your daughter's lives harder than they already are, you condemn them both to death! Whether you like it or not, this is how it is. So you can either accept it as the fact, or you can fight it. and fight the future." She glared at him. " The future always wins Gregori, you can not stop time as much as you would like to. Those girls will grow, and they will assume their predestined roles, with or without your consent, because this is what they were born to do!" Gregori sighed deeply putting his head into his hands. " They will be huge targets."

Ivory scoffed at this and said in a chiding voice, "They were targets from the moment they were conceived. You are their father, Mikhail is their grandfather do not be dense. It does not suit you." ' Why not Stefan Kane? Or perhaps the son of Raven? Why my daughters?" " The answer lies in your blood. Perhaps if Dara had been lifemates with Jacques. " " How do you know of all of this Ivory? How can you be so certain?" To be honest Gregori, I was not one hundred percent sure until I saw the twins coloring and features.

" Usually women are not the successors to either role." " No for you I am certain that you only think of women as vessels for the next generation. Try to remember long ago Gregori. Women back then had many different roles even though we were not as far... progressed as we are now. I am not the first female slayer. There have been many many more before myself. In fact there have been several in your line alone. Francesca can confirm this for you." " Why not share this with Gabriel then?" " For what purpose Dark one? To frighten them into paternal frenzies regarding their daughters? Do not think I have not heard about your stance on females and hunting. Lara has gotten me very much up to speed as has Natalya." Gregori snorted and shrugged his powerful shoulders. I do not deny this fact, I am not as progressive or liberal as our prince." Ivory narrowed her eyes further at him then snapped her teeth together like a wolf. " Well wake up dark one, these are new times and we have extraordinary circumstances." You need to be supportive of your daughters, they will need you very very much. " " Have no worries Ivory I will do my best to protect my daughters I will never let a single hair on their head be harmed."

" _This man is absolutely a pain to deal with he simply refuses to accept the truth as it is. He will ultimately drag down his daughters with his foolishness, I will simply have to be there to help the girls as best as I can. I know Natalya and Lara will help. __**" Is all well my love?" **__" Do not worry Razvan, I am simply dealing with foolish male pride. It is nothing to concern yourself over." _ A small smile graced Ivory's face for a moment at his masculine chuckle echoing in her mind. " Ivory sighed softly at Gregori before standing. " We are not finished yet Ivory, you have not told me about your vision, nor of which of my daughters is which."

Ivory shook her head at him. "You do not accept what I have already told you. Even now you are trying to figure out a way to undo what can not be undone. Those girls are going to need support, love and guidance. Both will also need extensive training, and I do not simply mean defensive training either. Gregori, one of them is going to become a huntress whether you like it or not. She may or may not become a lifemate to someone in the future. It really all depends on your other daughter.

" You choose to withhold important information from me now Ivory? After all you have told me? What purpose does that serve, you need to tell me which girl is which!" A cool wind swept through the room tousling Ivory's silken strands before whipping them back from her face as the breeze turned into a tempest. You would dare to keep me from protecting my own?" Ivory stood up showing no fear at Gregori's sudden mood change. " I choose not to disclose anymore information as a favor to YOU. You can barely handle the news I have given you now. Ivory shook her head slowly. She sank down to the floor of the room they were in suddenly weary.

" Cold" Gregori stiffened as the word slipped from her lips. " She will take after you in every way." She will be strong, cool, very withdrawn. Ivory's eyes filled with tears. She will make you very very proud, but she will not have many friends. All others will look at her an anomaly. She will be accused of having a curse." Ivory looked up at him. You must accept her Gregori. Your other daughter will be easily accepted, the sweetheart of her people. She will not need your help as much, not for a long while. The huntress is going to save her life, many many times. Only if you allow her to though Gregori. "

Even though he was extremely upset with the news he had been given, and the lack of information coming from Ivory he knew that she was a trust worthy person who would not do this to simply pull his leg. " I will heed your warning Ivory, I thank you for this very vital information." He held out a hand to her and pulled her to her feet." " I am sorry to be the bearer of what must be considered bad news to you Gregori. It was never my intention to hurt you. I only wanted to warn you of what was coming." He nodded at her curtly and began to walk her towards the door. " I would suggest that you speak with the prince about this. I would also suggest keeping this under tight wraps." " Of course Ivory, their safety comes first. I wish you would just tell me, which of my girls will have to be the one who will be like you? " No, not like me, like you Gregori." Ivory looked up at him and took pity on him. " All you need to do is look into their eyes, and then you will see."

" You speak in riddles Ivory, can you not simply give me a straight answer?" " But, I have Gregori. This whole time I've told you who would be who. You simply choose to ignore it, maybe out of fear perhaps. I will tell you again, she will be just like you." Suddenly it all clicked to Gregori, and then he knew. " I see. One of the twins looks just like Savannah, a little like Raven. Ivory smiled sadly at him before she touched his hand and squeezed lightly. " And the other?" " The other looks just like me."


End file.
